Episode 1.6
Plot Helen returns, claiming to know the reason behind a recent spate of disappearances - a dangerous predator is amongst them, claiming its victims for food. This beast is unlike any other. It can move like lightning, is strong, ruthless, intelligent beyond any other animal, and can remain virtually invisible to its prey until the moment of attack. This creature is years ahead of them – it's not from the past, but the future. Tracking this highly intelligent beast pushes our team to its limits: after a series of attacks that kill several soldiers and puts Abby and Connor in mortal danger, the team deduce the creature is a future evolution of the bat, as its ability to hunt by echolocation proves. At its lair, they find a squirming nest of babies, realising the creature has been killing so many to provide food for its young. But the parent predator, desperate to protect its brood, is not far away. A furious fight ensues, which the team ultimately wins when Cutter, using one of the creature's infants as bait, lures it into a greenhouse then, having jammed its echolocation by shattering the glass, kills it with a single shot. With the creature finally dead, Helen makes a plea to save the babies. She wants to use them to find the future anomaly. Their homing instincts could lead the way. Lester reluctantly agrees – if they can locate the anomaly, then he can attempt to secure it and prevent more predators coming through. But first, the team must travel back to the Permian Era through the re-opened anomaly in the Forest of Dean. This is where the future predator came through and as Cutter soon discovers, its arrival was no accident... Claudia is anxious about Cutter returning. He always warned of the potential dangers of interfering with the past but this time, he feels they've got no choice. They can't just wait for whatever horrors the future anomaly might expel next. Helen is clearly riled by Cutter and Claudia's growing affection, but will her attempts to win him back succeed? When they have gone, the team receive another shock: the creature Cutter killed in the greenhouse was male, which means that the mother of the infant predators is still out there. Sure enough, she appears and slips through the anomaly before any realises she has gone through... Cutter and Helen's journey into the past is full of danger and treachery. What are Helen's real motivations for finding the future? There's no time to find out. The mother of the screeching babies has suddenly appeared and is on them. Within minutes, Captain Ryan's soldiers are dead. With just three of them remaining, Ryan goes after the creature and shoots it numerous times but fails to place a kill-shot on the creature. With his position given away, the creature attacks and mortally wounds him. The predator is in a blood thirsty fury, but this beast has clearly never encountered an ancient Gorgonopsid before. The two greatest predators of the past and future charge head on, with the Gorgonopsid temporarily stunning the future predator. Whilst the Gorgonopsid feasts on the defenceless young future predators, the future predator recovers and leaps onto the Gorgonopsid, using its speed, agility and intelligence to tear and bite at the Gorgonopsid's unguarded back and thighs. The future predator than rips an eye out, before the toppled Gorgonopsid leaps backwards, crushing the future predator beneath its weight. The Gorgonopsid sounds a victorious warcry before carrying the carcass of the future predator into the distance. With the battle done, Cutter goes to Ryan's aid, but the soldier dies shortly after (but not before realising the skeleton they found in the first episode was his own). Cutter and Helen bury the slain Ryan and his men then head back for the anomaly. Unknown to them, a pair of infant future predators have escaped into the Permian... But the surprises don't end there. Helen has one final blow to deliver. She's returning to prehistoric times but this time, she doesn't want to go it alone... Secrets from the past are exposed in an explosive showdown that threaten to tear the team apart, as a terrible secret between Helen and Stephen is revealed. As Helen retreats back into the past, the damage done, it seems their adventure into the Permian has had consequences that none of them could have ever imagined, for Claudia Brown is nowhere to be seen, and to the rest of the team, nor has she ever existed. As a horrified Cutter takes in this turn of events, the anomaly begins to close... Cast *Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall *Stephen Hart — James Murray *Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts *Claudia Brown — Lucy Brown *Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt *Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey *James Lester — Ben Miller *Captain Tom Ryan — Mark Wakeling , *Tim Parker — John Voce , *Tom Ryan's Soldier 1 - , *Tom Ryan's Soldier 2 - , Continuity *A Gorgonopsid appears in the episode, Gorgonopsid last appeared in Episode 1.1. *This is the second episode an anomaly appears in the Forest of Dean leading to the Permian era. The first time was in Episode 1.1. It is also revealed that the human skeleton they discovered in the Permian in Episode 1.1 was actually that of Tom Ryan. *This is the first episode to show that anomalies can also lead to the future. The Future Predator returns in Episode 2.6, Episode 2.7, Episode 3.1, Episode 3.8, Episode 3.9 and Episode 3.10. *Scutosaurus return in this episode. They also return for Episode 2.6 and Episode 2.7. *Another returnee is the Wilhelm Scream. It appears twice in this episode; first, when the future predator kills a soldier in the forest and later it kills another in the shed. *This episode marks the final appearance (at present) of Claudia Brown. Ratings *6.1 million (27%) Errors *When the group return to the Permian anomaly and the predator suddenly appears, grabs one of the leading soldiers and takes off with him, everyone (namely Cutter and Helen) react in shock, all except for one soldier, who remains nonchalantly standing as though nothing happened. **''Maybe he just didn't care?'' ***''Or perhaps he has frozen in terror.'' *Tom Ryan and his soldier's were all buried after the Future Predator kills them but in episode 1 only one body was found in the Permian. **''They may have just not found them - Ryan's body was almost covered (perhaps the ground disloged, it was quite a time between burial and when they found it); maybe the others were completely covered.'' Appearances Characters *Nick Cutter *Abby Maitland *Stephen Hart *Connor Temple *Claudia Brown *Helen Cutter *James Lester *Tom Ryan *Tim Parker *Tom Ryan's Soldier 1 *Tom Ryan's Soldier 2 *Tom Ryan's Soldier 3 *Rex Locations *Home Office *Wellington Zoo *Central Metropolitan University *Abby's Flat *Forest of Dean Creatures *Coelurosauravus *Scutosaurus *Gorgonopsid *Future Predator Organisations *Home Office Gallery File:Episode1.6 1.jpg File:Episode1.6 2.jpg File:Episode1.6 3.jpg File:Episode1.6 4.jpg File:Episode1.6 5.jpg File:Episode1.6 6.jpg File:Episode1.6 7.jpg File:Episode1.6 8.jpg File:Episode1.6 9.jpg File:Episode1.6 10.jpg File:Episode1.6 11.jpg File:Episode1.6 12.jpg File:Episode1.6 13.jpg File:Episode1.6 14.jpg File:Episode1.6 15.jpg File:Episode1.6 16.jpg File:Episode1.6 17.jpg File:Episode1.6 18.jpg File:Episode1.6 19.jpg File:Episode1.6 20.jpg File:Episode1.6 21.jpg File:Episode1.6 22.jpg File:Episode1.6 23.jpg File:Episode1.6 24.jpg File:Episode1.6 25.jpg File:Episode1.6 26.jpg File:Episode1.6 27.jpg File:Episode1.6 28.jpg File:Episode1.6 29.jpg File:Episode1.6 30.jpg File:Episode1.6 31.jpg File:Episode1.6 32.jpg File:Episode1.6 33.jpg File:Episode1.6 34.jpg File:Episode1.6 35.jpg File:Episode1.6 36.jpg File:Episode1.6 37.jpg File:Episode1.6 38.jpg File:Episode1.6 39.jpg File:Episode1.6 40.jpg File:Episode1.6 41.jpg File:Episode1.6 42.jpg File:Episode1.6 43.jpg File:Episode1.6 44.jpg File:Episode1.6 45.jpg File:Episode1.6 46.jpg File:Episode1.6 47.jpg File:Episode1.6 48.jpg File:Episode1.6 49.jpg File:Episode1.6 50.jpg File:Episode1.6 51.jpg File:Episode1.6 52.jpg External link * Episode Guide on itv.com http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/default.html Category:Stories Category:Series 1 Stories